List of international rugby union teams
The following is a list of international rugby union teams: Any team added to this list should have a corresponding '''Category:International rugby union teams' or Category:National rugby union teams link put into the bottom of its article to keep the category database up to date.'' Multinational teams Combination sides The British and Irish Lions are a separate case, being a combination of England, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. A similar development has been of a Pacific Islanders XV combining Fiji, Tonga, and Manu Samoa. The South American Jaguars were a combination team consisting of players from Argentina, Uruguay, and Chile who played the Springboks during the early 1980s. The African Leopards are a development side drawn from across Africa, who have played representational rugby union against South African students. In the aftermath of the Boxing Day 2005 tsunami, a Northern hemisphere side took on a Southern hemisphere side in the IRB Rugby Aid Match. CIS also played during the early 1990s, comprising the Commonwealth of Independent States. World XV sides have also been fielded. Invitation sides There are some invitation sides, most famously the Barbarian Football Club, and its spawned New Zealand Barbarians and French Barbarians. National teams First tier as defined by the IRB * Argentina (nicknamed Los Pumas) * Australia (The Wallabies) * England * France (nicknamed Les Tricolores or Les Bleus) * Ireland * Italy (nicknamed Gli Azzurri) * New Zealand (The All Blacks) * Scotland * South Africa (The Springboks) * Wales (nicknamed The Dragons) Second tier as defined by the IRB * Canada (nicknamed The Canucks) * Fiji (nicknamed The Flying Fijians) * Georgia (nicknamed Lelos) * Japan (nicknamed The Cherry Blossoms) * Romania (nicknamed The Oaks) * Samoa (named Manu Samoa) * Tonga (nicknamed '' 'Ikale Tahi'') * United States (nicknamed The Eagles) Third tier as defined by the IRB * American Samoa * Andorra (nicknamed Els Isards) * Arabian Gulf * Armenia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bahamas * Barbados * Belgium (nicknamed Black Devils) * Bermuda * Bosnia & Herzegovina * Botswana (nicknamed Vultures) * Brazil * British Virgin Islands * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Cambodia (nicknamed Koupreys) * Cameroon * Cayman Islands * Chad * Chile (nicknamed Los Cóndores) * China * Chinese Taipei * Colombia (nicknamed Los Tucanes) * Cook Islands * Costa Rica * Côte d'Ivoire (nicknamed Les elephants) * Croatia * Czech Republic * Denmark * Finland * Greece * Germany * Ghana * Guam * Guyana * Hong Kong * Hungary * India * Indonesia * Iran * Israel * Jamaica * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Madagascar * Malaysia * Mali * Malta * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mexico (nicknamed Serpientes) * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Morocco * Namibia * Netherlands (nicknamed Oranje) * Niger * Nigeria * Niue * Norway * Pakistan * Papua New Guinea (nicknamed Puk-Puks) * Paraguay (nicknamed Los Yacares) * Peru (nicknamed Los Tumis) * Philippines * Poland * Portugal (nicknamed Os Lobos) * Russia * Rwanda * Senegal * Serbia * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Korea * Spain (nicknamed Los Leones) * Sri Lanka * St Lucia * St Vincent & Grenadines * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Tahiti * Tanzania * Thailand * Togo * Tunisia * Trinidad & Tobago * Uganda (nicknamed Cranes) * Ukraine * Uruguay (nicknamed Los Teros) * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu * Venezuela (nicknamed La Vinotinto) * Zambia * Zimbabwe External links Category:Rugby union related lists Category:International rugby union teams